youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives
Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives is a 1986 slasher film, the sixth film in the Friday the 13th film series. The film was written and directed by Tom McLoughlin. Although the original concept called for Tommy Jarvis, the protagonist of parts IV and V, to become the new villain, the poor fan reception of Friday the 13th: A New Beginning prompted the producers to bring back Jason Voorhees as the series' antagonist. Plot Jason Voorhees has been dead for years and the town of Crystal Lake has been renamed Forest Green in an attempt to distance its bloody reputation. However, one year later, Tommy Jarvis, after being released from an institute after an extended stay, intends to cremate the body of the infamous mass murderer. His friend Hawes accompanies him to the graveyard where they find and dig up Jason's grave. Tommy loses control upon seeing Jason's body and stabs it several times with a metal fence post. Suddenly, lightning from an oncoming storm strikes the post and resurrects Jason into a supernatural creature now much stronger than he had been before. Jason kills Hawes by punching his heart out. Tommy narrowly escapes and flees to the sheriff's station where Sheriff Garris recognizes Tommy and assumes he was hallucinating. Tommy tries to take the Sheriff's gun before he was locked up. Meanwhile, Darren and Lizbeth, two camp supervisors are making their way to the lake where they hope to reopen the camp when they are stopped by Jason, who kills them both with the fence post. The next morning, Garris's daughter Megan and her friends Cort, Sissy and Paula, also counselors, arrive to report Darren and Lizbeth missing. Tommy warns them that Jason is alive, much to Garris's chagrin, but his warnings are shrugged off as superstition. Garris decides to escort Tommy out of Forest Green, but Tommy makes a run for Jason's grave to prove his story only to find that it had been filled in by the caretaker who did not want to be blamed for the exhuming and had reburied Jason's coffin unknowingly with Hawes's body inside. Jason comes across a group of businessmen playing paintball in the woods and rips the arm off Burt and kills him, then decapitates three more of their men before chasing a fifth member off into the woods. That night, Cort and a girl named Nikki are using an RV for fun when they are scared off after their power cable is cut. Jason, who had stowed away inside, crushes Nikki's head in the bathroom and shoves a combat knife into Cort's skull, causing the RV to crash. He later kills the caretaker and a couple on a romantic picnic who witness this. Meanwhile, Tommy contacts Megan to retrieve supplies for a ritual to trap Jason where he drowned at Crystal Lake and she goes to help him. Garris and his men discover the bodies of Nikki, Cort and the paintballers in the woods and assumes the killer is Tommy, wanting to make them believe Jason had returned. They set up a road block and capture Tommy and Megan and Tommy is returned to jail, despite Megan's alibi. Jason makes his way to the camp and literally rips Sissy's head off. After searching for her friends, Paula returns a little girl named Nancy to her cabin and turns in just before she was hacked apart by Jason. Jason refrains from harming the children as Garris and his men arrive to inform Sissy and Paula of the situation. Megan and Tommy escape custody and return to the lake as Jason kills Garris's men then Garris himself when Jason goes after Megan by snapping his body backwards. Jason attacks Megan but is distracted by Tommy calling to him from the lake. He ties a chain tied to a rock around Jason's neck, but is drowned when Jason attacks him from underwater. Megan goes to save him and is nearly killed herself until she manages to snap Jason's neck with a motorboat rotor. Back on land, Megan revives Tommy with CPR and the children celebrate. At the bottom of the lake, Jason floats, attached to the boulder, still alive but powerless to escape. Category:Friday the 13th Movies Category:Horror Movies